Supergirl: La Ciudad Infinita (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Luego de que Superman se marcha al espacio, Kara intenta rehacer su vida mudándose a Metrópolis y consiguiendo un nuevo trabajo. Pero el destino tiene otros planes para la Chica de Acero y entonces acaba atrapada en la Ciudad, una urbe fantástica donde todo puede ser, ubicada en el centro del Multiverso. Junto a Helena Wayne (Huntress) Kara deberá hallar una salida a ese lugar...


**SUPERGIRL: LA CIUDAD INFINITA**

 **Parte Uno**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo. Basado libremente en** _ **"Ciudad"**_ **, de Ricardo Barreiro y J. Giménez)**

 **Nota del Autor** **:** Dos cosas a tener en cuenta. La primera, que Kara Zor-El debutó en mi fanfic _"Last Son of Krypton"_ , encontrando allí mismo la muerte de manera trágica a manos del alienígena Brainiac. Pese a que parecía el final total del personaje, decidí traerla de vuelta al ruedo y para ello recurrí tanto a la clonación como a mundos paralelos. La Kara Zor-El que van a encontrar en esta historia es un duplicado de la anterior y es, quizás, lo que aquella Kara debería haber sido, si Brainiac no la hubiese matado. La segunda cosa a tener en cuenta es que esta historia transcurre luego de otra de Superman, titulada _"Exilio"_ , un relato corto donde el Hombre de Acero –agobiado por la culpa de los actos por él cometidos en "Earth-2", un universo alternativo donde tuvo que enfrentarse con una versión malévola de sí mismo– partió rumbo a lo profundo del espacio, sin dar una fecha aproximada de su retorno. Superman se ha ido… de modo que ahora otros deberán defender la Tierra. Entre ellos, la misma Supergirl.

* * *

 **1**

 **KAREN STAR**

 **Metrópolis.**

 **Daily Planet.**

Kara observaba con suma atención la portada del periódico enmarcada en un cuadro. Estaba colgada en el pasillo de entrada a la redacción. Era una imagen de Kal-El, su primo, vistiendo el traje de Superman. Encima de él con letras grandes, el siguiente titular: "MISTERIOSO SUPERHOMBRE SALVA AL MUNDO".

La chica sonrió. Sin duda, aquél hecho fue uno de los primeros en la –hasta el momento– larga carrera heroica de Clark. El primero digno de mención en los titulares del gran periódico metropolitano.

-¿Sabes por qué está eso colgado en la pared? – le preguntó alguien. Kara se volvió, encontrándose cara a cara con el editor en jefe, Perry White.

-¿Perdone…?

-He preguntado si sabes por qué eso está en la pared – repitió Perry, fumándose un habano.

-Oh… bueno… ¿Porque si estuviera en el suelo se correría la tinta?

-Que simpática – White suspiró – Mucha gente piensa que cuelgo sus artículos enmarcados para conmemorar los puntos álgidos de la historia del periódico – señaló al pasillo – Si te fijas bien, veras un montón de otras portadas similares. Todas enmarcadas.

-Es verdad.

-Hago esto en realidad para dejar claro que son noticias viejas – le explicó – Congeladas en el tiempo. Muertas – hizo una pausa y miró la portada del periódico donde salía Superman – Momificadas tras el cristal, como… como… humm…

-¿Mariposas clavadas en un corcho? – completó Kara, tímidamente.

-Eso es – Perry sonrió y fumó su habano – Noticias antiguas, en fin. Lo que quiero decir es que este periódico siempre les ha ofrecido a sus lectores noticias nuevas y frescas todas las mañanas y eso es lo que pretendo de mi personal, así como lo pretendía mi antecesor, el señor George Taylor. No que se queden a hacer trabajo de oficina. Que salgan a la calle y que busquen la novedad. ¿Crees poder cumplir con ese requisito?

-Desde luego, Sr. White. Pondré todo mi empeño en ello.

-Más te vale. He estado revisando tu currículo… Bastante impecable. Voy a pensar que Kansas es un semillero de estrellas en franco ascenso. Primero tu primo Clark, luego Chloe Sullivan (la prima de Lois) y ahora, tú. ¿Qué tiene Smallville de particular, eh?

Kara sólo se limitó a sonreír, sin decir nada. Por supuesto, el currículo y todos sus papeles –así como documentación y demás– eran falsos. Un favor de la oficina administrativa de la Liga de la Justicia, cuya burocracia les permitía estas facilidades beneficiosas a los miembros inscriptos en su base de datos.

-Bueno, señorita Karen Star… oficialmente, le doy la bienvenida a la gran familia del Planet – Perry le estrechó la mano – Comienza ya mismo a trabajar con nosotros.

* * *

 **2**

 **VECINOS**

 **Poco tiempo después…**

La zona de la ciudad no era de las mejores, pero para Kara bastaba. En realidad, no quería llamar demasiado la atención, ahora que se había mudado a Metrópolis, de modo que aquel apartamento que le estaban mostrando le venía como anillo al dedo: era grande y espacioso. Algo húmedo y con la pintura descascarada en las esquinas, pero nada que una buena mano de trabajo no pudiera arreglar. Ayudaba tener superpoderes y moverse más rápido que una bala o una locomotora.

-En la parte alta de la ciudad hay sitios más bonitos, pero el precio es otra cosa – le decía el casero, un hombre mayor dueño de una barba muy poblada – Y en la parte más baja… créame, señorita: _no querrá pasarse por ahí_.

-Ya – Kara depositó el enorme bolso con sus pertenencias en el sofá. Luego se sentó ella misma. Era relativamente cómodo – ¿Los muebles están incluidos?

-Por 20 dólares más al mes, sí.

-Bien… entonces, supongo que acepto.

Kara y el hombre se dieron la mano.

-Bienvenida al edificio, Srta. Star.

-Karen.

-Karen, entonces – el anciano sonrió – Soy el Sr. Setrakian. Vivo en el primer piso. Si necesita algo, dígamelo.

-Ok.

-¿Cuándo piensa mudarse?

Kara sonrió.

-Ya lo he hecho.

Esa misma noche, cuando Kara volvía del trabajo en el Planet –y de hacer las compras en el supermercado– conoció a dos de sus vecinos en el edificio. El primero estaba sentado en la escalera de entrada. Era un triste muchacho de aspecto algo desaliñado pero buenas intenciones. Dijo llamarse Eddie y le dio la bienvenida a su particular estilo lánguido.

Kara sintió lastima por él. Era evidente que tenía problemas con la bebida. Por lo demás, parecía un tipo inofensivo. Cuando la chica subió a su apartamento y comenzó a llenar con alimentos su despensa y nevera, conoció al segundo…

-¿Sí? – preguntó, abriendo la puerta ante el insistente toque del timbre. De inmediato se quedó sin habla. Una pelirroja impactante le devolvió la mirada, apoyada de manera muy sexy en el pasillo.

-Debes ser una chica muy valiente, como para abrir así nomas la puerta sin mirar primero quién es – la muchacha le sonrió – ¿Me invitas a pasar?

-Yo… er… ¡Sí! Claro… es decir…

-Gracias – la pelirroja no esperó y directamente entró, mirando todo el lugar – Hey… veo que estuviste acomodando un poco el sitio. No está nada mal – se volvió hacia ella y le estrechó la mano – Deborah Watters. Vivo en el 2-B.

-Oh. Soy Karen… Karen Star. 2-A.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Incómodo para Kara. Deborah no dejaba de mirarla con un inusitado y alarmante interés.

-El Sr. Setrakian dice que eres reportera…

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes… estoy empezando, je. Trabajo en el Planet.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

-¡Qué bien! Me encanta ese periódico. Es muy bueno – Deborah se sentó en el sofá. Kara parpadeó, sorprendida de tanta confianza por parte de la recién llegada – Tuve un novio que era periodista, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, pero no era bueno… lo echaron a los dos meses.

-Cuanto lo siento.

-Yo no. Era todo un perdedor. Por eso lo dejé – suspiró – Creo que se te derrite.

-¿Qué?

-El postre helado que tienes en la mano… se va a derretir si no lo pones en la nevera, ¿sabes?

-¡Oh! – Kara se dio cuenta que había salido de su cocina con el helado en la mano. Sonrió tontamente – Vaya despiste, je.

-No pasa nada – la siguiente sonrisa que Deborah le dedicó fue más amplia – En fin – se puso de pie – Sólo pasaba a saludarte y conocerte… y a ver si querías ir al cine conmigo.

-¿Al cine?

-Están dando esa peli de los _Avengers_ … dicen que es buenísima. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a verla?

-Pues… yo…

-¡Vamos! Será una salida de chicas. Luego iremos a por una pizza. Conozco el mejor lugar de toda la ciudad donde la hacen riquísima. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no?

-¡Bárbaro! – Deborah le depositó un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del apartamento – Nos vemos el sábado, entonces. ¡Noche de pelis y de pizza! Hasta luego, preciosa.

Kara cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas a ella. Se había sonrojado bastante. Sonrió.

-Bueno… miren nada más… que cosas – suspiró. Miró el helado – Vaya. Tenía razón. ¡Se derritió! Diablos.

* * *

 **3**

 **PERDIDOS EN LA CIUDAD**

 **Sábado. A la salida de un cine.**

Al término de la función, Kara y Deborah salieron juntas, charlando sobre la película que habían visto:

-No sé… muchos destrozos y efectos especiales – dijo Kara – O sea… sé que es una película de superhéroes, pero me pareció exagerada.

Deborah sonrió. Seguía mirándola de aquella peculiar forma suya, mezcla de ternura y autentico interés sexual.

-Oye, no te lo pregunté todavía hasta ahora, pero… ¿de dónde eres?

-Ah. Smallville, Kansas.

-Humm… No me suena para nada.

-Es un pueblito chico, muy pintoresco. Un sitio tranquilo.

-¿En serio? ¿Existe un lugar así? – Deborah rió – Me encantaría conocerlo algún día. Digo, si es tan idílico como parece serlo por tu tono de voz cuando hablas de él, entonces vale la pena conocerlo.

Silencio. Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos. Kara volvió a sentirse un poco incomoda, aunque la sensación iba rápidamente desapareciendo. No sabía decir todavía si eso era bueno o no.

-En fin – Deborah miró a la noche y a la ciudad – Lo prometido es deuda: _¡Vamos por la pizza!_

Agarró a Kara del brazo y ambas comenzaron a marchar hacia el negocio.

-Conozco un atajo para llegar más rápido – le dijo Deborah. Kara y ella torcieron por un oscuro callejón. Continuaron caminando hasta emerger en una solitaria avenida deslustrada.

Cuando luego de un rato largo de marchar la pelirroja frunció el ceño, Kara supo que algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

-Es extraño…

-¿El qué?

-No conozco esta parte del barrio – Deborah se detuvo en una esquina – Se supone que la pizzería debería estar por aquí… humm…

Kara le echó un vistazo al paisaje. Los edificios que las rodeaban se veían lúgubres, oscuros.

" _Qué raro"_ , pensó, _"Si no supiera que es imposible, diría que esto es Gotham City, más que Metrópolis."_

-Nunca había visto esta calle – Deborah señaló un letrero – "Av. El Aleph" – hizo una mueca – ¿Te suena?

-¿Debería? No te olvides de que prácticamente, soy nueva en Metrópolis, así que…

Continuaron caminando varias calles más hasta que se hizo evidente para ambas de que se habían perdido.

-Esto es bien bizarro – Deborah rió, nerviosa – Juro que esto nunca me había pasado antes. ¡Y hoy no he bebido alcohol! No sé bien qué está pasando, pero…

-Espera un momento – Kara se detuvo, seria – Mira eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esa tienda de ahí.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¡Está saqueada! Fíjate.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron. Era cierto: la tienda se hallaba completamente en ruinas. Con los vidrios hechos pedazos, producto sin duda de un acto vandálico. Y no era la única… mirando por toda la desierta avenida, Kara y su compañera vieron más negocios destrozados. Había más vidrios rotos, persianas levantadas y rastros de una huida precipitada. La basura se acumulaba en el piso y el panorama general era desolador. Se parecía más a una zona de guerra que a una autentica ciudad.

-Karen… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Deborah se pegó a ella – Esto… no es normal – la pelirroja temblaba.

-Nadie – comentó la rubia, mirando hacia todas partes – No se ve ni un alma…

Ambas se pararon en mitad de la calle. La avenida estaba totalmente desierta.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó Deborah – ¿Qué está pasando?

-Volvamos sobre nuestros pasos – sugirió Kara. Las dos comenzaron a retroceder rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndoles a mil en el pecho.

De repente, se encendieron las luces de un auto estacionado. Deborah suspiró, aliviada.

-¡Al fin, alguien! – se adelantó, sonriendo, acercándose al coche – Espera aquí, Karen. Iré a preguntarles si saben qué rayos está pasando…

-¡Deborah! _¡Cuidado!_

Kara había visto bien al automóvil: no era normal. Se trataba de un vehículo blindado, con una torreta encima. En ella, iba un sujeto con la cara pintada como un militar se pintaría para camuflarse en medio de una jungla, sentado tras una impresionante ametralladora tamaño gigante.

Sin mediar palabra, abrió fuego descargando una andanada de tiros sobre la pobre Deborah, cosiéndola a balazos. Paralizada por la sorpresa y el estupor, Kara no llegó a salvarla de aquella horrible muerte. Pero no importaba: _ella era la siguiente_. Moviendo el cañón de la ametralladora, el hombre de la torreta sobre el auto la emprendió contra ella.

Como no podía ser de otra forma, la lluvia de balas la fustigó sin causarle el menor daño. Todos los tiros rebotaron contra su piel kryptoniana invulnerable, limitándose a desgarrarle la ropa, nada más.

Antes de que el _"loco de la ametralladora"_ pudiera recargarla siquiera, una flecha cruzó el aire y se le clavó en el pecho. El tipo se desplomó fulminado, mientras el conductor del auto blindado volvía a ponerlo en marcha e intentaba arrollar a Kara.

Supergirl no lo esquivó. Lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas y lo revoleó por el aire, estrellándolo contra el asfalto. El coche se hizo pedazos y su conductor salió de él arrastrándose. Era sin duda una especie de soldado; llevaba parte de un uniforme militar desgarrado. Le echó un vistazo a Kara y huyó corriendo.

-Deborah – con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Supergirl abrazó el cadáver de la pelirroja – Lo siento… lo siento mucho…

-Ya es tarde para tu amiga – le dijo una voz a sus espaldas – También lo será para ti si no te mueves y vienes conmigo.

Kara se volvió. Una chica se hallaba parada a su lado. Una chica vestida con un curioso traje de superheroina, con mascara cubriéndole el rostro y todo. Le tendía amistosamente una mano.

-Soy Huntress – se presentó – Bienvenida a La Ciudad.

* * *

 **4**

 **HELENA**

Huntress condujo a Kara al interior de un edificio de apartamentos cercano. Cerró a espaldas de ambas una puerta reforzada por planchas de acero y la condujo escaleras arriba, hacia el sitio al que llamó _"su vivienda"_. Supergirl aprovechó todo el trayecto para explorar con su visión de rayos X el lugar: aparte de ellas dos, el edificio estaba totalmente vacío.

-Siéntate mientras cierro la puerta – le dijo la misteriosa justiciera enmascarada, una vez que ambas estuvieron en su apartamento. El sitio se veía deprimente. Más que una vivienda propiamente dicha, cumplía la función de alojamiento temporal. Había sillones, algunos muebles y colchones en el piso, eso sí. Y armas de fuego, de todos los tipos y tamaños.

-No comprendo nada de lo que está sucediendo – confesó Kara, derrumbándose en un sofá – Todo esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… hace pocas horas, Deborah y yo salíamos del cine.

-Me imagino que entonces habrán tomado algún atajo para el sitio al que iban – Huntress suspiró – ¿Eso es correcto?

-Sí. Así fue.

-Lo normal. Han entrado sin querer en una bifurcación dimensional… y eso las trajo a La Ciudad.

-Sigo sin comprender nada de nada. ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ya te lo dije: _en La Ciudad_.

-¿Qué ciudad? Esto no es Metrópolis.

-No. Esta parte es más bien similar a Gotham. Pero aun eso es relativo… Para mí, este rincón es lo más parecido a mi hogar natal: oscuro, sórdido, violento y lleno de criminales.

Huntress se quitó la máscara. Kara pudo ver que se trataba de una atractiva chica de cabellos negros y rasgos un tanto felinos.

-La Ciudad es un sitio fantástico – continuó explicando, mientras se sacaba también la capa – Una urbe monstruosa, infinita y sin nombre, donde todo puede ser y donde tienen cabida diferentes periodos de tiempo… y sus correspondientes habitantes. No voy a mentirte: _aquí hay de todo_. Hombres, mujeres… alienígenas – hizo una pausa y la miró – Eres kryptoniana, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Por dos motivos. El primero, el más evidente, vi cómo las balas rebotaban en tu cuerpo sin causarte daño. El segundo, digamos que mi padre ha tenido experiencias con kryptonianos a lo largo de su carrera heroica. Y esa _"S"_ que se asoma en tu pecho a través de tu ropa desgarrada es, sin lugar a dudas, el símbolo de la Casa de El.

Kara estaba maravillada. Le costó volver a hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que saber más…

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Helena Wayne – le chica sonrió con tristeza – Soy hija de Batman y de Catwoman.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial y el impacto que supuso conocer la identidad de su actual compañera de desgracias, Kara escuchó de su boca toda su historia.

Helena, como dijo, había nacido de la unión del Caballero de la Noche y de la astuta criminal salta-techos. Cuando contó con edad suficiente, su padre –con el apoyo de su reformada madre– la entrenó para convertirla en una especie de sucesora suya. _"Huntress"_ , la Cazadora, era en quien se convertía cuando se ponía aquel traje. De civil, tan sólo era Helena Wayne, la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y heredera de una fastuosa fortuna.

-Pero… Yo conozco a Batman – intervino Kara – y él no tiene hijos.

-No el de la Tierra de dónde vienes. En la mía, sí los ha tenido. Al menos, me tuvo a mí. No conozco a otros – Helena volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

-Entonces… ¿Vienes de un mundo paralelo?

-Muy pronto aprenderás que en La Ciudad, _todos_ los mundos paralelos y _todas_ las líneas alternativas de tiempo se juntan. Aquí, la gran mayoría proviene de alguno de los universos que conforman el gran multiverso infinito.

-Suena aterrador.

-Ya puedes creerlo: lo es.

-¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

Helena volvió a suspirar.

-Es una historia algo larga y complicada. Resumiéndotela, digamos que acabé aquí después de atravesar una Crisis Cósmica.1

Se hizo el silencio, mientras Supergirl procesaba a su manera toda la información que había recibido.

-Okey. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-De esta ciudad.

-No se puede.

-¿Cómo que no se puede?

-No se puede. Llevo bastante tiempo intentándolo. Nadie puede abandonar La Ciudad una vez cae en ella. Al menos, no vivo. Este sitio es como el infierno.

El sonido de un disparo resonó en el apartamento. Una bala perforadora atravesó una pared y acabó estrellándose contra la otra esquina del cuarto. Helena rodó por el piso y tomó un fusil. A través de una rendija en una ventana tapiada, espió el exterior y luego abrió fuego. Se escuchó un grito ahogado, el sonido de varias botas taconeando el asfalto y después todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-Hijos de puta… – masculló.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Los soldados. Son un grupo de guerrilleros colombianos que se deben haber perdido en medio de la jungla y que han venido a parar aquí – le explicó – Están ahí fuera. Nunca me perdonaran haber matado a su compañero. Este sitio dejó de ser seguro.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces, nos movemos – Helena tomó un bolso. Comenzó a llenarlo con armas – Debemos dejar este sitio. Puesto que estas atrapada aquí en La Ciudad conmigo, te sugiero que me acompañes. Tal vez tengamos suerte y encontremos un sitio mejor.

-Todo esto es una locura, pero veo que no tengo elección… iré contigo.

Kara se quitó sus ropas desgarradas por el tiroteo. El traje rojo y azul de Supergirl quedó a la vista.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Kara Zor-El – dijo, a modo de presentación – Soy la prima de Superman.

-De nuevo, Kara: _bienvenida a La Ciudad_ – Helena le estrechó la mano y luego se ajustó su máscara en el rostro, convirtiéndose en Huntress – Vamos.

* * *

 **5**

 **VISTA PANORAMICA**

Caminaron durante al menos tres horas, moviéndose sigilosamente entre las sombras del lugar. Kara se sintió medio estúpida: podía volar y con eso, acortar el viaje considerablemente, pero Helena se lo desaconsejó.

-Si vuelas, lo único que vas a obtener es atención de más sobre ti – le explicó – Créeme: en La Ciudad, tú no querrás llamar la atención de nadie… ni de nada.

-¿Nunca has intentado escapar…? ¿Encontrar una salida?

-Ya te lo dije: _no se puede salir de aquí_. Pero, contestando a tu pregunta, desde que llegué trato de hallarla.

-¿Y?

-No la hay. De modo que intento sobrevivir como puedo a duras penas – Helena suspiró – No es fácil; La Ciudad es un laberinto infernal…

-¡Pero tiene que existir una salida! – insistió Kara, desesperada – Un camino me trajo hasta aquí. ¡Otro podría sacarnos a ambas!

-Eres joven, Kara. Incluso, veo que unos años menor que yo – Helena sonrió con tristeza – Supongo que, mientras la esperanza viva, uno vive con ella.

Habían llegado a una esquina. El sitio seguía luciendo exactamente igual: vacío y desolado. Sin embargo, algo estaba cambiando. Por el horizonte, el Sol comenzaba a salir.

-Es extraño – comentó Kara – Ya amanece. Cuando estaba en mi mundo, la noche recién había empezado. ¡No puede haber pasado mucho tiempo!

-Este sitio haría las delicias de Einstein. El tiempo –así como la duración de los días y de las noches– es relativo aquí. Este lugar se ve como la Tierra, pero no lo es.

Kara frunció el ceño.

-Tengo que calcular hasta dónde llega esta pesadilla – dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, Helena. Sé que me habías dicho que no volara, pero ahora que está amaneciendo, necesito obtener una vista panorámica de este sitio. Y la única manera es… elevándome en el aire.

-Sigo insistiendo en que es muy mala idea, pero lo vas a hacer igual, así que adelante – se sentó en las escaleras a la entrada de una casa – Aquí te espero. Sólo que no te tardes demasiado ni te alejes mucho, ¿vale?

-Ok.

Libre como un pájaro, Kara se alzó hacia el cielo del amanecer. Subió y subió, hasta que consideró que había llegado a una altura aceptable. Entonces dirigió sus ojos hacia el horizonte…

Pasmada, descubrió que la ciudad seguía extendiéndose hasta el infinito. La luz solar facilitaba la visión del sitio, lo mismo que la falta de smog y de polución.

-No puede ser – dijo, asombrada – No puede ser…

Utilizó su visión telescópica. Fue inútil: mirase donde mirase, tan sólo veía edificios de acero y hormigón. Rascacielos modernos y otras estructuras. Y todo, sin un final aparente.

Helena seguía en el mismo sitio cuando volvió a bajar. La Cazadora se dio cuenta del desencanto en las facciones de su nueva amiga y le apoyó una mano en el hombro, conteniéndola.

-Animo – le dijo – Vamos. Tenemos que continuar.

Ambas no tardaron en reanudar la marcha.

* * *

 **6**

 **EL SUPERMERCADO DEL FUTURO**

Convencida de lo permanente de su situación, Kara intentó amoldarse a su nuevo entorno, manteniendo viva la esperanza de hallar (algún día) una salida de la maldita Ciudad. Habiendo avanzado junto a Helena hacia zonas más luminosas de la urbe, llegó a la conclusión de que Supergirl estaba de más en un sitio como aquel. Se lo planteó a su compañera y ella también estuvo de acuerdo en que Huntress podía tomarse unas vacaciones. De modo que en la primera tienda de ropa femenina que hallaron, ambas cambiaron de prendas por otras de civil y guardaron discretamente en sendos bolsos sus trajes de superheroinas.

Además, encontraron un vehículo para poderse desplazar mejor que a pie: un Hummer, guardado en un garaje con las llaves puestas y el tanque lleno. Con él, recorrieron más kilómetros de la interminable ciudad, buscando algún sitio con alimentos y provisiones.

-Nada – resopló Helena, al volante – Esta zona parece ser meramente residencial… no se ve ninguna tienda.

-Tranquila, Hel – Kara observaba todo, los supersentidos alerta – Tengo cubierto todo. Y ahí está la respuesta a nuestras plegarias – señaló a un gigantesco edificio, un bloque de hormigón sin adornos, con un amplio estacionamiento al frente.

-Madre de Dios – Helena silbó, deteniendo el vehículo – ¿Es un supermercado? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Visión de rayos X. ¿Recuerdas?

-Cierto… y es bien grande. Creo que encontraremos todo lo que buscamos ahí dentro.

Ambas bajaron del Hummer y se acercaron con cuidado a la puerta. La entrada –una puerta de acero puro– permanecía cerrada. Por su aspecto, parecía inviolable.

-Creo que este es un trabajo para… - Kara, quien se disponía a abrirse paso a golpes de puño, no acabó de completar la frase. La puerta se abrió automáticamente, permitiéndoles entrar a un lugar salido de una historia fantástica de ciencia-ficción.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El supermercado del futuro? – bromeó Helena, mientras recorrían sus góndolas cargadas de alimentos. Ella sabía perfectamente que aquél sitio bien podía provenir del futuro distante de la Tierra…

-Increíble. Todo está perfectamente ordenado… no hay ni una mota de polvo – comentó Kara – Este sitio debe ser auto-limpiante, sin duda. Este supermercado viene del siglo XXX, el hogar de mi amigo Conner.2

-Siglo XXXI – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ambas chicas se volvieron, enfrentándose a un curioso androide de color blanco, igual de inmaculado como todo en aquél lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Siglo XXXI – volvió a corregir el robot educadamente, en un perfecto inglés – Señoritas, ¡bienvenidas al Hiper-Market! Soy Alpha-1, para servirles.

El androide se reclinó cortésmente. Helena y Kara sonrieron, casi a pesar de la sorpresa que aquello les había producido.

-¿Qué dices, Hel? ¿Confiamos en él?

-Bueno… se ve inofensivo y bastante educado – suspiró – ¿Por qué no?

-Necesitamos comida, bebida y ropa… y medicamentos – enumeró Kara. El robot asintió, tomando nota en su cerebro computarizado.

-Tenemos todo eso. Por favor, síganme y las acompañaré a recogerlo.

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? – Helena y Kara siguieron al autómata – Servicio personalizado, cortesía del siglo XXXI. Me imagino que ese mundo sí debe ser interesante de visitar.

Con varios carritos repletos de cosas, Kara y Helena siguieron a Alpha-1 de nuevo hacia la salida del supermercado. El robot se plantó al lado de lo que parecía ser la caja registradora y les habló:

-Por favor, señoritas, tengan a bien depositar su compra en la maquina lectora a fin de que pueda calcular el importe de sus gastos. Gracias.

-Uy – Kara miró a su compañera – Parece que la cosa no era gratuita, Hel.

-Lo sabía – se quejó la otra – ¡Hasta en el futuro más distante de la Tierra, hay buitres capitalistas! ¡Demonios!

-Curioso dicho, viniendo de la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo…

Helena se encogió de hombros.

-Mi madre es Catwoman. Cuando conoció a mi viejo, no tenía ni un centavo.

-Peor: _los robaba_.

-Ya, ya.

-¿Qué hacemos? Digo, no traigo dinero encima…

-Yo tampoco.

Ambas miraron al autómata, quien seguía esperando.

-No tenemos efectivo – le informaron. El robot se envaró.

-En ese caso – les dijo, adoptando una postura más hostil y ya no tan cortés – le han hecho perder el valioso tiempo de utilidad a esta unidad. Devuelvan todo lo que han tomado y márchense. Gracias.

-¡Pero mira nada más…! ¡Necesitamos todo esto!

-Cumplo con el deber de informarles de que en caso de insistir y continuar con esa actitud belicosa, todo será tomado como una contravención a las leyes de robo y hurto del supermercado… y que se tomaran medidas drásticas al respecto.

-¿Ah, sí, hojalata? – Helena arrastró su carrito por delante del robot hacia la salida, sin miedo – Vete al diablo. Vamos, Kara. Simplemente, ignora a este payaso mecánico.

-¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! – gritó el androide – _¡Violación del protocolo!_ _¡Iniciar maniobras de defensa!_

Un ejército de autómatas apareció. Estos tenían el aspecto de guerreros y todos eran de color negro.

-Magnifico. Una pelea – Kara resopló – Gracias, Hel. _¿Hacía falta armar todo este escándalo?_

-Bueno… Necesitamos de verdad todas estas cosas, así que… todo tuyo.

Kara se trenzó en una encarnizada lucha a golpes de puño y patadas contra los robots. Mientras ella peleaba, Helena sacaba la mercadería del edificio y la cargaba en el Hummer…

Un par de minutos después, en el lugar sólo quedaban montañas de chatarra de los robots destruidos. Kara terminó de hacer pedazos al último de ellos y se unió a su amiga en el vehículo.

-¿Me parece a mí, o me usaste para hacer acopio de víveres mientras luchaba contra esos androides? – le dijo.

-No puedes culparme por eso – se defendió Helena, con una media sonrisa en los labios – A veces, viene bien tener un kryptoniano en el equipo. No te enojes.

-Vaya condenada amiga me he echado en esta ciudad de porquería – Kara resopló – Arranca el auto, antes de que me arrepienta y devuelva yo misma todo eso allá adentro.

El enfado le duró poco. Al cabo de un momento, una sonrisa también asomó a sus labios.

-¿Sabes? Hacemos un dúo fenomenal, tú y yo – comentó Helena – Deberían llamarnos _"Las Mejores del Mundo"_. ¿Qué te parece?

-Como que alguien ha leído muchos comics de superhéroes – Kara rió – ¿Qué tal _"Thelma & Louise"_? Ese sería mejor.

-O _"El Gato y el Zorro"_ …

-Pero… ¿Quién sería el gato y quien la zorra?

-Mi mamá era Catwoman – Helena puso en marcha el Hummer. Abandonaron el lugar – Saca tus propias conclusiones, querida amiga.

Silencio.

-Hel…

-¿Sí?

-Eres fatal, ¿lo sabes?

-Eso me han dicho.

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **1 Helena hace referencia a la Crisis en las Tierras Infinitas. Esta Huntress es la misma –o una versión similar– a la que existió en la Edad de Plata en el mundo conocido como _"Tierra-2"_.**

 **2 Quien no es otro que Superboy, el Chico de Acero, por supuesto.**


End file.
